saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sayaka Katsura
is a college student and a player of Endless Utopia Online. Appearance Sakaya is a fair skinned young woman in her early twenties, with a rather curvaceous body. She has long blonde hair that runs all the way down to her back with several bangs hanging over the left side of her forehead and icy-blue eyes. She also wears a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place. Her three sizes are 95-63-94. Personality Sayaka is a very strict, prideful and very severe woman with a fearsome commanding presence. She is sharp-tongued and always speaks her mind, imposing her authority over her subordinates. She can be quite harsh with her close acquaintances, and she expects them to match her ideals and standards of "perfection". She is a woman who tolerates no weakness, either on herself, her loved ones or her tribesmen. She is especially hard on her younger sister, Kisara. She is not beyond having bursts of anger and violence when somebody offends her somehow, but she can control herself to know how to use that anger in her favor, instead of rushing headfirst towards her opponent. That being said, she can be quite level-headed in tactics. Perceptive and adaptable, she is able to coldly judge what is the best way to accomplish a goal. Even when strict and often cold, she does have feelings. She loves her family and has a deep bond with her older brother. Background Sayaka is the second child of the 70th prime minister of Japan, Soichiro Katsura, and his wife, Trisha Lautreamont. She has an older brother, Takashi, and a younger sister, Sayaka. Since Trisha died when she was six years old, she was a mother-figure to her younger sister. Since her father was almost always away and her mother died young, Sayaka and Takashi spent most of their lives watched over by their maids. This created a deep bond between the two and also made Sayaka develop her strong, rigid and independent personality. Same as her mother, brother, and sister, she is a Christian. Sayaka and her brother were two of the first players of EUO. They became quite proficient in the game, and they even became leaders of their own tribe. Afterwards, her brother earned the title of Grand Chief. His tribe divided in two, and Takashi named her chiefess of the second half. Relationships Kisara Katsura Takashi Katsura Abilities Endless Utopia Online *'Race': Nymph *'Aera-Type': Alteration *'Occupation': Tribe Chiefess *'Main Equipment': **REDACTED (Two-handed Greatsword) Sayaka's prowess in combat has earned her the respect and admiration of her allies and the fear of her enemies. She has great amounts of Aera and devoted much of her training to Elemental Bending, especially Water. She has also experience in Water enhanced form, Cloud, other two Prime Elements Wind and Wind, and their respective combined forms with Water, Nature and EUO). As a Nymph, her experience with Fire little to none, and she is yet not able to use Steam. Even with her prowess with Aera, she is more fond of fighting with weapons, and she is quite a master in the usage of her greatsword, which she can wield perfectly with just one hand. Her prowess is further demonstrated since she learned Weapon Release. Trivia *Etymology: **The kanjis on Sayaka (紗矢華) mean "gauze", "arrow" and "splendor", respectively. **Katsura (桂) means Japanese Judas-tree. *Sayaka is fluent in japanese, english and she has some knowledge of french. *Sayaka occasionally fashion models for famous clothing enterprises so she can have money for herself. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Nymph (EUO) Category:EUO Player